Redd
Redd is a crafty red fox who runs a black market. If a villager wants a piece of art, he's your guy. However, he has a reputation for selling counterfeits as often as genuine pieces. He is a foil to Tom Nook, as they both use leaves as their logo and scam villagers out of their money. Tom Nook usually does so through legal means, such as loans. Lyle used to be Redd's associate, but has moved into the employ of the more respectable Tom Nook. Birthday: October 18th (Libra). Furniture *lucky gold cat *lucky black cat *Redd's pic Music *K.K. Jongara Clothing *Yellow umbrella Meeting Redd Howdy, friend! You've got Crazy Redd on the line, famous for his CRAZY deals! What can I do ya for? What's that? A home appointment? Nah, I'm not pulling that scam until AT LEAST next Tuesday… Wait! You mean this is about MY home? Ol' Redd wasn't expectin' that! OK, let's talk in person. Where are you? Nook's Homes? …Fine, I'll be there. See ya, cousin! So this is where that raccoon keeps his investments. Heh, I've seen better… Sorry, cousin! Just takin' it all in! I'm Redd, and you must be my new best friend. player, was it? I'll get right to the point. My home is crazy, but not in the "you'll love these deals" sort of way. Brace yourself for this: Redd needs a new house! The old one is too far gone. Time to start fresh! Can I trust you to help me with this? Stories *''"If you had to guess, where do you think I keep my most valuable possessions? Ah, no cheating! No gettin' the fortune-teller in on this! Trust me, I've asked her. And she won't do scoutin' jobs for no one."'' *''"How's the home business these days? I've lost a lot of good partners to the home trade. Must be good Bells in it, yeah? Maybe ol' Redd should start thinkin' about gettin' a red jacket…"'' *''"Ya like what ya see here? Hey, I'll tell ya what. Ya find anything you like, let's make a deal, yeah? I can assure you everything in this room is 100 percent certifiably the gen-u-ine article, cousin!"'' *''"Have I ever told you how to spot a fake in an art gallery? It's actually really simple. If you see a painting in an art gallery and then in my house, I can promise you that the former is a phony."'' *''"A guy can really relax in a place like this. No cops knockin' on this door, no sirree! It's good to have a safe house when you're a legitimate merchant such as myself."'' *''"I like this yard. I was never much for landscaping, but I always appreciate it when it's done well. Trees and plants just aren't the medium I work best in. Gimme something permanent, like Bells!"'' *''"Ya ever sit in your yard and just watch folks? You've got to try it. When I'm looking for a target, I like to sit in wait and observe before making a move. Uh, a target for FRIENDSHIP! Yeah, that's what ol' Redd meant!"'' *''"A guy could get used to a life here in the area, ya know? Nice scenery, relaxed-yet-naive folks. It's quaint. I've spent too long drifting from one place to another. It feels good to settle down for once!"'' Gallery ReddCard.png|Redd's amiibo card from Series 1 012 Redd Poster.jpg|Redd's Japanese amiibo card from Series 1 with design sample Redd Card.png|Redd's amiibo card from Series 4 Category:Special Character